Don't Starve
Don't Starve is a Rogue-like dark fantasy survival game created by Klei Entertainment in April, 2013. It is currently available for Windows, Mac OS X, and Linux through Steam, Google Chrome, or stand-alone application. This game has also been reported to be available on Playstation 4 in the near future.http://blog.us.playstation.com/2013/06/10/dont-starve-on-ps4/ Jamie Cheng, Co-Founder Klei Entertainment, Playstaion.Blog June 10th, 2013 Overview Don't Starve challenges the player to survive in a wilderness environment for as long as possible. In Survival Mode (Sandbox), the only way the game ends is with the player's death or by re-starting the game in a new random world through the use of the Wooden Thing. When the player dies they are awarded Experience for he number of days they survived. Each death provides experience which is added to a cumulative total and used to unlock additional playable characters. Although death is permanent and the players world will be lost when the game ends, various methods of resurrection can be found to stave-off the inevitable. Plot The canon game plot centers around Wilson, a gentleman scientist tricked by the mysterious Maxwell into building a machine which transports him to a strange world filled with monsters and other challenges.http://youtu.be/N0QhvmisGWU Don't Starve Cinematic Trailer: Forbidden Knowledge, August 1st, 2013 The player must help Wilson navigate the various worlds of Adventure Mode, which offer more difficulty as the game progresses. Wilson will begin to understand why Maxwell brought him into this world and the terrible secret of his power. Along the way the player will find and extra character who can only be unlocked during Adventure Mode, and eventually confront Maxwell himself. Updates The game's developer Klei Entertainment has committed to a series of game updates for at least 6 months after the games initial release. A large portion of these updates have focused on adding a new environment (Caves) to the game, along with other new content and bug fixes. Klei has stated that additional updates will include deeper underground areas including Lava Caves and Ruins.http://forums.kleientertainment.com/showthread.php?21962-Post-Launch-Roadmap DS Roadmap Kevin Forbes, Klei Forums, August 1st, 2013 :Further Reading: Version History Reception Don't Starve has recieved moderately positive reviews from critics. GameRankings has given it a combined score of 78.69%, while Metacritic gives it 79/100. Armchair Empire rated the game 8.5/10 saying, "Players looking for a game that will consume them for the next while should consider Don't Starve. The whole process of gathering supplies, and making a go of surviving in the wild while fending off starvation, madness, and predators is quite entertaining."http://www.ae-infinite.com/2013/04/review-dont-starve-pc.html Armchair Empire Don't Starve Review Hardcore Gamer Magazine however was more negative, giving the game only a 2.5/5 rating and saying, "Unless there’s a major update in the near future, you’d be better off waiting until it inevitably becomes part of an indie bundle so that you can briefly jump in and enjoy its first few hours. Until then, your money and time should be spent elsewhere."http://www.hardcoregamer.com/2013/04/28/review-dont-starve/ Hardcore Gamer Magazine Don't Starve Review References Category:Don't Starve Wiki